


Secrets: Prologue

by madameHunterr



Series: Secrets (Modern Assassin's Creed) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Desmond - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Modern, OC, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameHunterr/pseuds/madameHunterr
Summary: Tasked with finding Desmond Miles and bringing him back to his father, William, Meghan Vérendrye is torn between doing what is expected of her, or trying to live a normal life outside of the Assassin Order. DesmondxOC [WARNING! Contains strong language and sexuality/nudity]





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE I**

**To An Old Friend Of Mine**

* * *

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded that this man had the audacity to request such a thing of me, considering what he'd put me through over the same subject years ago.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I said: you are tasked with retrieving Desmond. Is that so difficult to understand?" he reiterated. The tone in his voice gave me a fairly accurate idea that he was irritated today. Then again, he always spoke down to me despite the high rank I held amongst my colleagues.

"No, Sir. However, I must ask, why me? Why not Stillman?" I inquired. I personally found the woman repulsive and never to be trusted, but I also didn't want to travel around the globe in search of my Mentor's son. My history alone was enough for me to know deep within that I wasn't well-equipped for such a tedious task.

"Lucy is busy with another mission and isn't even in the country! You know this! Besides, you and Desmond were _undoubtedly_ close. Seeing you would throw him completely off guard— _if_ you still have the same effect you did on him years ago." he spoke with that annoyingly sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes at his last remark, "He's your son, William." I reminded the man, crossing my arms, tired of his disparaging nature toward me.

"Are you questioning my orders, Vérendrye?!" he asked, his tone becoming more aggressive due to my evasive nature regarding the subject and completely mispronouncing my surname, as usual.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I caved in impulsively despite my better judgment, though the idea of finding Desmond overwhelmed my need to stand against William.

* * *

I didn't know where to start and I didn't know what to do. Then again, how could I possibly know? I was sent without _any_ sort of lead, as William had seldom luck in finding Desmond after so many years. All I really knew was that at some point, I had to report back to William that I'd finally found his son. I had to admit, however, that it was impressive for Desmond to evade us for nine years when considering he never fully completed his training.

The first destination I chose was simply out of my own curiosity. It seemed to have been a favourite amongst other associates. New York City was enormous: bustling with vehicles and swarms of people going in every possible direction. I took the liberty of enrolling myself into Columbia University to study Journalism using my given alias, 'Faye Wolfe'.

I always found Journalism interesting. From a young age, I'd go around 'interviewing' people in my home town and 'The Farm', continuing to do so until I had nobody left to ask questions and there was very little to almost no difference in the majority of answers I'd receive. The only person that was different from the others was William's son, Desmond. He spoke about being more than what we were born for and seeing the world, having grown up in such a remote area, which was—quite literally—in the middle of nowhere. All he really seemed to know is that we lived in South Dakota.

Like Desmond, I was born and raised in a secluded town similar to 'The Farm'. When our peaceful home was attacked by enemies, we fled to 'The Farm' for refuge and my parents decided to stay, since it was so far away and seemingly impossible to find. Above all else, it was harder for any of the more curious children to get out.

In the process of attending university, I made my way into a group of 'friends' for the experience of living a partly-normal life. They would often invite me to nightclubs and bars, but I was adamant to secure my degree. Once I'd succeeded in that endeavour ten months later and landed myself an occupation for 'The New York Times' newspaper company, I finally accepted my friends' invitation to socialize for an evening. After all, I'd dreamt of truly living after being locked up for my entire life.

* * *

_**April 2012...** _

As we entered the 'Bad Weather' nightclub, I couldn't help but admire the lively ambience of the place. I looked around, making sure to stay with my group of friends. We sat down at the bar and I rested my handbag on my lap, much to my friend, Kayla's, dismay. She had a habit of sitting on my lap, but I wasn't in the mood to carry her weight on me this night.

"Des, what's up?" my friend, Kyle, spoke out to the bartender.

The bartender turned around and instantly locked eyes on mine. We were both frozen in place. It had to be him: the brown hair, brown eyes, his height, the tanned skin tone and that _very_ familiar scar on his thin lips.

All of this time, he was right here in New York City. I was surprised, slightly, but remembering the type of person Desmond was, a part of me should have known that he'd choose to live in a place like this. How didn't any of my other colleagues find him? I suppose, nobody else would remember what he looked like as well as I.

"Desmond!" Kyle called out again, being the impatient, doll-faced, college-kid he was.

Desmond pried his eyes off of mine and looked to Kyle, holding his hand out, "What's up, bro?" he finally replied and shook Kyle's hand to greet him.

"This is Faye," Kyle spoke, pointing to me.

Desmond looked away from Kyle and to me again, extending his hand. I reached my own out and he held my hand gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss the top of it, eyes still on mine. I couldn't help but blush at his charm. He gave a soft smile before returning to what he was doing beforehand.

I couldn't believe that he was finally standing in front of me. All of this time, all of these years spent wondering where he was, what he was doing and if he was safe were put to rest instantaneously. I took out my secured phone to notify William that I'd found Desmond, but was abruptly stopped by Desmond's hand quickly resting on mine.

"No phones at the bar," he spoke, "It's time to relax." he told me. I assumed he had an idea of my intended actions.

He was so close to me, except for the stupid bar separating us, "I'm sorry." I spoke gently, putting my phone away.

"Give her that Shirley Templar, Des." Kyle spoke, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Shirley Templar, hmm?" I asked Desmond and he looked to me with a smirk on his lips and I couldn't help but smile myself.

Within a few minutes, the pinkish-red drink was in front of me and so was he, waiting for my reaction. I picked up the glass carefully, putting it to my lips without taking my eyes off of him, "It's delicious," I complimented his drink, placing it back down on the bar. I stayed quiet as I enjoyed my drink, my eyes never leaving Desmond. I observed and admired his swift movements: how creatively he mixed drinks and flawlessly manoeuvred around the bar. Once finished, I stood up and turned to Kayla, "Come outside with me, Kay." I told her.

I looked to Desmond once more. His eyes pleaded for me to not speak to William. I could feel that he didn't want his whereabouts to be known and if I were to be honest with myself, neither did I. Going back to 'The Farm' would devastate both of us and end our freedom. After looking at him for a few more seconds, I smiled and gave him a slight nod before walking outside with Kayla clinging on to me as she usually did.

I lit a cigarette, exhaling into the chilly spring air. Desmond was here all along. He finally made a life for himself, away from the chaos that was our Order. I was here, living my life as well. We'd dreamt of living on our own for as long as I could remember and we'd somehow managed to do it and find each other once again.

"What are you smiling about, Faye?" Kayla asked.

I looked at her, unsure of how to wipe the smile off of my face, "I don't know." I admitted, feeling like a complete and utter fool.

She gasped, "You're love-struck!" she exclaimed.

I hushed her, laughing, "How long have you known him?" I asked.

"Long enough to know that he's _never_ reacted that way to _anyone_ ," she pouted, "I like him too, you know."

"Oh? Have you ever gone on a date with him?"

"Kyle would never allow that, Faye! Besides, he never really showed an interest in anyone until tonight."

I hummed in thought, putting out my cigarette and popping a mint into my mouth, "Kyle is way too protective. Are your parents even that strict with you two?" I enquired as we went back inside to the bar.

"Considering we're from Ohio, no. Kyle's just an asshole." she spoke, tiresome of her brother's controlling nature.

"I have nothing to say to that." I laughed as I sat down once more, looking at Desmond.

He approached me, forearms on the bar and leaning in closer to me, "Need anything?" he asked.

I smiled, "No, thank you."

He placed a shot glass in front of me, filling it with rum and doing the same for Kayla and himself. I looked over to see that Kyle and our other friend, Dylan, already had one waiting.

"To an old friend of mine. It's her birthday today." Desmond spoke as we cheered and I couldn't help but feel a warmth inside from the fact that he remembered. I mustered the courage to drink the hard liquor as Kyle asked the man who this friend of his was. Surely, Desmond wouldn't say anything truthful in response.

"Meghan." he spoke smoothly and casually.

My eyes widened and I choked on the last bit of the shot. Desmond chuckled as the others looked shocked at what just took place, Kayla asking me if I was alright.

"Sorry," I spoke, coughing, "I don't do shots very well."

Desmond smirked, "Not a party girl, hmm?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Not exactly," I spoke, coughing lightly once more, "Can I have another one of those 'Templar' drinks, please?" I requested.

"Shirley Templar." he corrected me.

I laughed as he smiled at me before preparing the beverage.

* * *

I frequented the bar just to see Desmond and despite having to be inconspicuous, we both knew the truth about each other. Regardless of our close bond as children, this reconciliation was more than enough to let me know that my feelings for him as a young teenager had grown immensely over the years and into more of a yearning. I could only hope he still felt the same way about me as I did him.

We never spoke about our history, especially in front of our friends and while I could call him by his name, there were several times he almost called me by my real name rather than my alias. Eventually, 'Faye' settled in his mind, but I could tell from the way he looked at me that he wouldn't forget that I truly was Meghan Vérendrye.

He grew up handsomely. His muscles were defined as well as his jaw, cheekbones and nose, though he couldn't escape those tell-tale genes of his. He seemed to like keeping his hair short and it complimented his features. He got himself a tattoo, as well: a tribal design covering the majority of his left forearm. It suited him. I didn't have any tattoos myself, but I wasn't against the idea of getting one. Perhaps a butterfly to signify my new-found freedom would be suitable enough.

I loved the way his words rolled off of his tongue. I knew he saw me watching his lips as he spoke, but given our history, I don't think he cared if I admired him to that extent. I felt like I was falling in love with Desmond all over again. When I wasn't with him, I was constantly thinking about him and when I was with him, my mind wandered to our past and present. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me, but everyone seemed to think so. The chemistry that I felt between us had often clouded my judgment, but I was following my heart. I just had to remember who I was and who I was supposed to be, even with him.

I don't believe that any of our friends knew how quickly the situation between Desmond and I had escalated. I never spoke about him calling me before bed or sending me a text message throughout the day. I was elated to find him and somewhat pick up where he and I had left off, excluding the physical contact, but a part of me was saddened by hearing him call me by my alias rather than my real name. I often wondered if I genuinely felt jealous of myself. I was jealous that 'Faye' was able to have him, but 'Meghan' couldn't. Perhaps the days of Meghan Vérendrye were over and it was 'Faye Wolfe's' turn to live. But how could I possibly leave myself behind? Could I really do such a thing with someone so important from my past?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read it, I have marked the beginning and end of the scene. Enjoy.

**PROLOGUE II**

**Never Forget**

* * *

_**A couple of weeks later...** _

"I'm interested in writing an article about the night life of college students: how much time is spent on studying for their majors compared to other extracurricular activities," I spoke to Desmond, my eyes never leaving his, "Would you be interested in sharing your observations with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." he replied in a sultry tone, a soft smile on his thin, scarred lips.

"Wonderful," I said, unable to keep myself from biting my lower lip as I handed him my number scribbled on a piece of paper, "Give me a call sometime."

"I most definitely will." he smiled, pulling out his black leather wallet and sticking the piece of paper inside.

We both knew that it was simply to initiate some form of open communication as our friends were there. They still seemed to have no idea that we had already been in contact for the past month, but we wanted to change that. _I_ wanted to change that. I wanted to take everything to the next step in a possible life together. None of this was guaranteed, but I wouldn't pass up whatever I could get from Desmond.

I was the last to leave. Kyle and Kayla were with me, but he was tired and therefore forced her to go home instead of letting her stay at my place for the night. I stayed until closing time, enjoying Desmond's company. It was, however, very late and while I didn't have work in the morning, my bed was calling to me and I couldn't resist. I grabbed my handbag and left while Desmond was in the back room, walking out of the nightclub and into the alleyway. It was cold and rather dark, but I'd done this so many times, not to mention that I was well-versed in fighting and knew I could defend myself more than effectively.

"Faye!" I heard behind me, turning to see Desmond running up to me. I couldn't help but smile as he made his efforts to catch up with me.

"Yes, Desmond?" I answered as he stopped, now standing at my side.

"Let me walk you home." he offered.

I smiled, brushing my hair aside, "Aren't you tired?" I asked as we continued to walk down the alleyway.

He shrugged, "I'm used to being awake for most of the night. Besides, I thought you wanted to do an interview with me." he said, nudging me with his elbow.

"I wouldn't mind that." I said, blushing for a few seconds. We made our way out of the alley and crossed the empty street, heading down the street on the sidewalk.

"So, are you ever going to stop wearing contacts?" he laughed, causing me to frown a little.

"My eyes aren't normal, so no."

"There's nothing wrong with them, Faye. I still think they're beautiful."

I looked up at him, unsure of how to respond. I always felt different for having heterochromia—in my case, one green eye and one blue. At least Desmond saw past them. Then again, we basically grew up together, or spent seven years living in the same compound—if I chose to look at it in a more factual way.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as we walked, we didn't speak very much, but it was a comfortable silence. I put my hand on his and he tangled his fingers with mine. I wondered what he was thinking about: if he was just enjoying the moment or reminiscing as I was.

We never walked like this when we were younger, but all of our free time before curfew was spent together. I wondered how our lives would have been if he stayed on the farm. Then again, it probably would have ended much more tragically than what we had now. For some reason, I could see Desmond somehow getting killed if he had remained with us, or even if he were to fall back into the Order, which didn't seem likely at all.

We entered my building and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. His arm was still around me and I was feeling increasingly nervous as we neared my apartment door. What would I do when we got there? Would we say goodbye and part ways for the night? The situation began to feel rather awkward. Uncertainty wasn't a feeling that I was used to. I was used to my confidence and, frankly, somewhat self-righteous behaviour.

I grabbed my keys from my handbag, opening the door and stepping inside. I looked back to see him leaning against the door frame. He kept looking at me, a soft smile on his lips, but remained silent. I stood there, unsure of what to do. He took my hand, kissing the top of it while his eyes remained on mine. I didn't let go of his hand at that point. Instead, I led him inside to my living room, sitting on the sofa and he sat next to me. Considering my intentions, my mind couldn't help but wander into our past.

* * *

_**Flashback…** _

" _There will be severe consequences if they catch us out here past curfew, Desmond." I reminded him, swiftly following his quiet movements through the guarded compound._

" _They won't, Meg," he hissed, "Relax."_

_He led us into the abandoned building we tended to visit when we wanted peace and quiet from our Mentor, sneaking inside with ease. Usually, we'd visit after mid-day meals or after supper before it was time to check in for the night, but we'd never done this at night before. He held me, leading me around any objects that I could trip over and cause any noise and alert the guards, since he was able to see in a way very few could. I wasn't sure why we were sneaking in here at this hour, especially considering that we had a physical exam to do in several hours._

_He let go of me and I heard shuffling, my eyes finally adjusting to the dark lighting to see what was going on. As he stood up, I looked up at him, "Well, now that we're here, would you mind explaining to me why—"_

_He cut me off, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. Despite my initial shock, I embraced him and sank into his arms, my lips quivering from the passion between us. I loved Desmond for so many years. I knew that he had some feelings for me based on what had transpired earlier that day, but I didn't know that he would go to such an extent to let me know how he truly felt._

_The intensity of what was transpiring was overwhelming; more than two young teenagers could fully comprehend._

_We broke off the kiss and I looked into his eyes illuminated by the moonlight, "Desmond," I whispered._

" _Meghan," he spoke softly, pressing his lips to mine once more as he lowered us to the floor._

_I prepared myself for the sting of the cold stone floor, but was pleasantly surprised to feel his sweater on the ground to make this warmer for us. I kept looking at him, now hovering over me. His hand found its way to my cheek. I moved my face into his touch, feeling his soft lips against my neck._

_I was honestly excited. Not just the excitement two teenagers get when they're about to lie with each other, but the situation surrounding the moment as well: he and I hiding out in an abandoned building with guards patrolling the area in the middle of the night and the fact that we could be caught at any moment. It was thrilling. It seemed like the perfect moment. Then again, it was the only way we could have been together in such a_ _way._

" _I've been crazy about you since the day you arrived here, Meg." he admitted to me._

_I smiled, running my fingers through his hair, "You weren't alone in those feelings, Des." I confessed, lifting my head up to meet his lips with mine, wrapping my arms around him._

_Piece-by-piece, our clothing was removed and added to our makeshift bedding until there was nothing left but us. I braced myself for what was to come as I felt his erection against me. Fear began to accompany my excitement. I felt his lips trembling against mine, both our breaths unstable. Was he frightened as well?_

" _Y-you'll be mine forever, right, Meg?" he asked in a nervous tone._

" _Always, Desmond. I was always yours." I said, biting my lip as he began to press himself into me. When he finally penetrated me, I would have screamed if he didn't capture my lips with his._

_I felt the pain in the pit of my stomach, but after a while, it began to slowly subside. Even though there was still pain, the ensuing pleasure took precedence._

_We looked into each others eyes as our breathing slowly became heavier and I couldn't help but speak the words that overwhelmed my thoughts every time I saw him or thought of him._

" _I love you..."_

* * *

"So, what do you want to know about college kids?" he asked with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh nervously, looking at him, "You know I don't care about that, Desmond."

"Oh?" he said with a smile, wrapping his arm around me once more and moving closer. Again, we were in silence. We kept looking at each other and I instinctively reached out to run my thumb along his jawline before resting my hand on his shoulder, "You're so beautiful, Meghan." he spoke softly.

"You're still as handsome as ever, Desmond." I whispered. I was anxious. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. It seemed that I didn't have to know what to do, either.

Desmond pressed his lips against mine. I became flooded with so many emotions, but the one thing I knew with absolute certainty was that I wanted him. I desired him.

**[xxx]**

As the passion between us grew, he wrapped his arms around me, my hand gently on the side of his neck as my other hand rested on his shoulder. His grip on my waist tightened as we continued and I began to relieve him of his sweater, standing up to lead him to my bedroom. As I closed the door, he pressed me against the wall, kissing me once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved toward the bed and he set me down gently.

He removed my shirt and unhooked my bra, slowly pushing me to lie down. He suckled my breasts as he undid my pants, pulling them down and kissed down my stomach as he removed my thong as well, pulling my heels off to completely rid me of my clothing. He pressed his lips between my legs, his soft, wet tongue swirling in circles, pleasuring my clitoris.

I instinctively ran my fingers through his slightly grown out hair, gripping what I could of it as he slid a finger inside of me, curling it within and causing me to move my hips against his mouth. He slipped another finger in, continuing his motions as his other hand gripped my inner thigh to give himself better access.

Once he was done, I stood up, pulling off his clothing as quickly as I could, undoing his pants button and zipper. I lowered to my knees in front of him, looking up into his eyes as I massaged his erection through his boxers before slowly lowering them to grip his shaft. I looked at him as I gently covered his member with my mouth, moving my tongue across the head of his cock. Slowly, I took more of him into my mouth and he gripped my hair, moving his hips back and forth as I pleasured him.

He stopped me, lifting me up and placing me on the bed, getting on top of me after shedding his pants and boxers from around his ankles and kissing me passionately. His arms wrapped around me as he rubbed himself against my centre, driving me wild and causing me to run my nails against his body. He smiled and I realized he was teasing me before he finally pressed the tip against me. He held it as he continued to apply force before finally slipping inside of me.

I gasped as he thrust himself into me, gripping his shoulder and hair as he kissed my neck and continued pushing into me. I wrapped my legs around him, grinding my hips against him every time he pressed his hips into mine, causing us both to moan out.

"Don't stop," I ordered him, looking into his eyes.

He moaned, "Fuck," pressing his lips to mine as we ravaged each other.

He flipped us over, placing me on top and I had to hold myself above him slightly once remembering that the full length of him pressing into me always caused pain.

I looked at him as he bit his lip, feeling rather proud of himself for being so well endowed, "I still don't think I—"

He gripped my hips, lifting himself to thrust into me and causing me to scream out, leaning forward to kiss him as he continued his movements. I moaned out, my pitch heightening as a surge of electrifying ecstasy washed over my entire body.

"God, Meg," he moaned out, clenching his teeth as he began to move faster. He plunged into me over and over again until his movements ceased, burying himself into me as he held me down before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly despite our breathing being erratic, my body still tingling from our love-making.

**[xxx]**

After a while, I rolled off of him, resting my head on his shoulder and caressing his cheek, "I missed you so much." I admitted to him.

"I always thought about you," he replied, causing me to look at him in disbelief, "What?" he asked.

"You're lying, Des." I smiled.

He lifted his hand, seeming confused by my response, "Why would I lie about that, Meg?"

"Because," I began to explain, "If you _truly_ missed me, you wouldn't have broken your promise."

* * *

_**Flashback…** _

" _Desmond! Don't go! Don't leave me!" I yelled, heartbroken, angry, terrified and so many other emotions that I couldn't fully understand surging through me._

" _I can't stay in this fucking hell hole anymore, Meghan! There's a whole world out there for me, for us, to see!" he reasoned with me, continuing forward._

" _Take me with you, then!" I demanded, "You can't just leave me here like this!"_

_He turned to look at me, a stoic expression on his face, "I can't."_

_I looked at him, disappointed in his response to my request, "Why the hell not?!"_

_He held my cheek in his hand, "If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."_

" _I'll never forgive myself for letting you go alone! Nothing will happen to me!" I kept trying to either change his mind or let him bring me along._

" _It's not that simple, Meghan." he said, staying adamant in his decision._

" _You're just going to leave me here like this?! You're an asshole, Desmond!" I screamed, immediately regretting my words as he turned around and embraced me._

" _I'll come back for you, Meg." he spoke gently, looking at me, "I promise."_

" _Don't make promises you can't keep," I reminded him, breaking down in his arms._

_He pressed me against the gate and kissing me passionately. The moment didn't last long enough. He wiped my tears away, "I love you, forever."_

_I cried, trying to stifle my emotions, "Forever..."_

_I couldn't watch as he breached the gate. I couldn't watch him run away from me and out of my reach. I ran to the abandoned building, forcing myself against a corner and cried as quietly as I could as I heard guards yelling, searching for Desmond while our parents called out an order to pursue him._

_He never came back for me._

* * *

"You can't be serious right now." he spoke.

I propped myself up with my elbow, "You made a promise you couldn't keep, that's all I'm saying."

"Well, we still found each other regardless of that, didn't we?" he reasoned.

I kept quiet. He was right. It was different now. We were both free from judgment and free to be with each other, to love each other in a way we couldn't were we still on 'The Farm'.

"Yes, we did." I smiled, lying back down and wrapping my arm around him.

"Everything is okay now, Meg," he spoke, "I promise."

"Desmond." I spoke, furrowing my eyebrows.

He laughed, "Okay, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**PROLOGUE III**

**Imprisonment**

* * *

I was born and raised outside of the Eastern Townships—a vast area of countryside—in Québec, Canada. It was a quaint little town and I was contented with our lifestyle. Then again, it was the only lifestyle I had known. What changed this for me was our town being attacked by the enemy. My parents took me and fled to seek refuge with another of our compounds, but the attack in Canada was synchronized and led us to the United Stated of America. I saw how different life was outside of my home town. I wanted to stay and live the way I saw everyone else living, but my parents were stern in their decision to keep me away from areas that our enemies could freely seek us out.

I was upset with my parents for having so much control over my life, but I understood that they wanted to protect me. To add to this, I wasn't born to live a life of simplicity. I was born to defend and fight against those who sought to enslave humankind. I was born to become an Assassin.

When we arrived at 'The Farm'—a small town outside of Rapid City, South Dakota—I was a bit nervous at all the children staring at me. Nobody would speak to me as I stood waiting for my parents to finish their meeting with a man called William Miles. I decided to entertain myself by making shapes with pebbles I picked up off of the ground. That's when a boy approached me and greeted me with a simple 'Hello'. I looked up and he smiled at me, leaning in to get a better look at me, I assume he was observing my 'deformity', so I liked to put it. He commented on my eyes, saying they were beautiful and that he never knew such a thing was possible.

I couldn't help but smile in return, properly and proudly introducing myself: Meghan Vérendrye, descendant of Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de La Vérendrye. He, of course, looked at me as if I was speaking in another language. Considering my accent, it was possible that he probably didn't understand a single word I said. He did, however, understand 'My name is Meghan' when I spoke more slowly to him.

Desmond was two years older than I, making him nine-years-old at the time. He spoke about wondering what life outside 'The Farm' was like and I told him as much as I could. This probably contributed to his decision several years later. Regardless, he was my first friend and, quite honestly, the only person I cared to have relations with. Everyone else were carbon copies, but Desmond was different.

My parents made the decision to stay on 'The Farm' and I was quickly placed back into training. Day after day, we learnt a little more about 'The American Rite of the Templar Order', often being reminded that in order to defeat the enemy, we must think like the enemy without losing ourselves. We were forced to refrain from emotional feeling. We were taught that emotions were a liability and it would interfere with our priorities. As such, there was a strict rule placed where we were not to develop romantic feelings for anyone. To intensify how serious they were, anyone caught would be indefinitely separated and be placed on an almost twenty-four-seven watch. Procreation would not be initiated until we turned eighteen and were paired with a suitable partner in order to reproduce the best possible offspring. The more I thought of the life we lived, the more it seemed like it was called 'The Farm' because they were essentially harvesting Assassins.

Desmond often complained about his father, William Miles', warnings. He often said, "Dad says be prepared for the attack, but nobody ever comes and nothing ever happens." It was true that we constantly lived on edge and were always expecting an attack. Sometimes, I felt like living this way when considering the predicament our parents placed us in was rather exciting. I thought about the spontaneity of such an event occurring, only to remember that I'd been through it before and the way I felt then was the farthest thing from elated. I remembered being terrified, wanting to burst out in tears as I heard my friends screaming in agony for their parents and other adults crying out for their children as my father held me while fleeing with my mother.

I took it upon myself to keep Desmond in check when his attitude toward his father, and our Mentor, began to get out of control. I needed him to stay stable to ease my own fears. But Desmond always saw things from a whole new perspective and while his eyes beamed with excitement as his mind wandered to the outside world, I always saw his sadness when our caged reality came back to him. It caused me to wonder as well, but I also knew I didn't have the courage to depart from the only life I'd ever known.

Nobody, excluding those sent out on missions, were allowed to leave the compound. Desmond and I often stood around the gates, peeping out into the open fields of Black Hills while guards watched over us, some chuckling at the stories we would make up about life outside 'The Farm'. Of course, this was during the little breaks we'd get in between learning about the history of the Assassin and Templar war, learning to scale buildings and other structures, training to attack enemies in various and inconspicuous ways and learning how to properly defend ourselves or counter-attack enemies. However, this wasn't just for when that day came or, as Desmond continuously put it, _if_ that day came, but because one day, we would be sent out to work for peace and liberty just as our ancestors did.

Most of the others undergoing the same training Desmond and I were resented me. I was seen as the 'new girl', the 'show-off', the 'kiss-ass'. They never touched me despite their pointless words, though. I was the top student and they all knew I could easily overpower them in any given situation. Amazingly, this didn't make Desmond turn away. Rather, it seemed to draw him closer to me as the months went by.

Desmond escaped from 'The Farm' on his sixteenth birthday and a part of me couldn't blame him for doing such a thing. The pressure of his father being the lead Mentor and constantly being under William's scrutiny was building up to a point where there was very little I could do to keep him in line despite our established relationship. It had gotten to a point where sex just wasn't good enough to keep him from lashing out and he became extremely rough with me when we laid together.

Despite this, I was completely and utterly devastated when he left. My grief turned into sickness and while my condition eventually got better, the repercussions I faced once my relationship with Desmond came out into the open would scar me for life, literally. William did not spare me and my parents turned their backs against me, leaving me behind to take residence elsewhere—an unspoken way of disowning me.

I recovered from the harsh consequences of what I'd done and out of pity, knowing the type of man William Miles was, I was allowed to remain an Assassin, but I had to build my rank up as I was stripped of it as a final form of punishment. Within very little time, however, I rose back up in rank and remained at the top out of all others in my age group. Regardless, I knew what was coming and pushed to have selective procreation optional rather than necessary, for the sake of those who didn't want children or wanted children with a specific person. This still left the option open for those who wanted to remain in the age-old tradition. Due to the amount of us who were open to my idea, William hesitantly instated my movement and I saved myself from being forced to reproduce.

I will admit it: I forgot about Desmond. I had gotten so caught up in doing so many tasks as the years went by. I suppose that's one of the reasons I was in such shock when William stuck me with finding his son. Above this, I was in a moderate relationship with a fellow Assassin. I, of course, ceased this once I was given the task to find Desmond because I knew, regardless of the years that had gone by, Desmond was the only one who ever held my heart. I didn't know if I would have even mattered to him at this point. I didn't know if he was married with children or even alive.

I didn't know it would have been as easy as walking into a bar around the corner from my apartment building with a few friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROLOGUE IV**

**Brand New Start**

* * *

_**May 2012...** _

After a weekend spent together, it was back to work for both of us. I worked for the New York Times in Midtown, Manhattan—a forty-minute commute—and a part of me envied Desmond for being able to stay back near my apartment in Brooklyn Heights. Regardless of this small fact, I loved my job despite the travelling.

Desmond decided to travel with me this time and I, of course, enjoyed the company. We spoke of all sorts of different things, but I knew a certain topic was going to arise eventually.

"Have you," he began, seeming nervous to finish his question, "What have you done for them?" he asked, trying to be inconspicuous about the subject.

"Whatever I was ordered to do." I admitted, indifferent to the question.

He looked at me seemingly disappointed in my lack of emotion, "What was it like the first time?"

I looked at him, "A part of me was shocked that I could do such a thing, but it had to be done nevertheless."

"How can you be so apathetic about it?" he inquired.

"Well," I began, taking a deep breath, "This is what we were trained for, Des. It's not _ever_ an easy act, but emotions toward circumstances like those won't do any good whatsoever. You would be seen as weak and useless and the lower your rank, well, you know how that system works. Nobody wants that after dedicating their entire life to such a cause." I elaborated, "I've done it several times and I'd do it again if I was ordered to."

I knew he was going to ask something else based on the way he looked at me, "How do you get away with such a thing?"

I showed him my fingertips, telling him that this was one way. Rubbing my middle finger with my thumb, I urged him to do the same. He did, eyes widening when he realized that I didn't have fingerprints. I pulled out my phone and began typing in it to relay a message that couldn't be spoken, 'I'm not in the database, either. They can't catch a ghost.'.

"You have much more mystery to you now than you did years ago, Me—uh, Faye."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly as he almost let my name slip out. Still, I was relieved when he corrected himself quickly. The last thing I needed was for people that saw me every day to question what my name actually was.

Despite having found him about a month ago, I was still elated that he was sitting right next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, placing my hand gently above his. I suppose after the weekend we'd spent at my apartment and the nights spent at 'Bad Weather' again was enough for us to establish that we wanted a relationship. The idea of losing him again plagued my mind, but I knew I couldn't constantly keep an eye on him. He'd been working at the nightclub for a few years and it eased my worries slightly. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps this was the life we created for ourselves and the life we'd create together.

My mind wandered off to our past again, remembering the first time we had kissed.

* * *

_**Flashback…** _

_I sat upon the thickest branch in the tree, looking out into the sunset. It was such a busy and tiring day, having to undergo scrutiny on how much attention we actually paid in studies, but the dusk was relieving._

" _What are you doing up there?" I heard, looking down to see the one and only Desmond Miles._

" _Desmond! Get up here!" I ordered him._

_He sighed, lowering his head for a moment before looking back up at me, "Do I have to?"_

" _Yes, now get up here!" I reiterated._

_He began climbing up the tree, "You know, you're the only person besides my father that can boss me around," he somewhat mumbled._

_I assumed he wasn't trying to specifically talk to me, but I still heard him and I couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe it's because you're so good at following my orders," I said with a sly smirk. His face reddened and it made me more curious as he got closer._

_He plopped himself next to me, "Why are you up here, anyway?" he asked._

" _Well, look," I said, pointing out into the open land beyond the walls of the compound. The sunset was illuminating the olive-green hills, the flowers seeming to glow in the golden kiss of light from the setting star and the skies were painted with a beautiful array of peach, orange, pink and purple colours blended together to create a scenery more astonishing than the most magnificently painted canvas. Truly, no piece of art could ever compare to the beauty of nature itself. "Isn't it gorgeous?" I asked, still captivated by the never-ending land that I could only dream of touching._

" _Breathtaking," he spoke softly. I smiled, looking at him for a moment, but had to look back at him once more when I realized he hadn't even looked out into the land in front of us._

" _Did you look?" I enquired, displeased that he didn't even care to see what I wanted to share with him._

" _Look at what?" he asked in return._

" _The sunset, Des! Come on!" I complained, yet I couldn't stop myself from blushing due to the fact that his eyes were pinned on me, "Why aren't you watching the sunset?"_

_He glanced at it for a moment and then looked at me once again, "Who cares about the sunset? You should see the way you look right now."_

_I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, unsure of what he was trying to say, "Do I look bad? I know I'm tired, but at least tell me if I'm a mess."_

" _Far from it, Meg. You're stunning."_

_My subtle blushing took a turn and I felt my cheeks heating up, "Desmond," I said, looking away nervously and biting my lip with a smile._

_I felt his fingertips lightly touch my jaw, his hand turning my head for me to look at him and in a split second, his lips were pressed against mine. My body was tingling from my head all the way down to my feet. I was nervous and excited all at once. I wasn't sure of how I should react to such a gesture. While I did have feelings for him for the seven years that I'd been living on 'The Farm', we weren't taught about such interactions with other people._

_He pulled away from me and I continued to look at him, frozen in place,_ _"_ _You're afraid." he stated. I blinked. I must have forgotten how to speak because I knew I was afraid, but I was happy as well and I just couldn't express that with words. I hopped down from the tree, rolling to break my fall and began walking off into a generally vacated area. I knew he was following me and I also knew he couldn't see the smile on my face. I turned around the corner and waited for him to follow suit. Once I saw him, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. We stood there, kissing repeatedly until he pressed me against the wall, the passion intensifying so much that I didn't know how to refrain myself, nor did I know what to do next._

_I didn't have to, either. Curfew called and while we didn't want to, there would be consequences to not following protocol in the compound. I was trembling from all of the emotion, unsure of how to act once we separated._

" _I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." he spoke gently, kissing my lips lightly before walking away._

_I stood there, hand on my chest and trying to control my erratic breathing. My legs wanted to give up on me, but there was no time to relish in how I felt about what had just transpired. I quickly composed myself and walked in the opposite direction that Desmond took, ensuring that nobody would know that we'd just broken a strict regulation._

* * *

I pondered if he could recollect that moment as well, "Do you remember the first time we kissed, Des?" I asked him, blushing ever so slightly and biting my lower lip.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around me and kissed me, "Of course I do. I remember you grabbing me and kissing me after you lured us to that abandoned building."

"Oh?" I smiled.

He kissed my neck lightly, "I was so fucking hot. I wanted to do you right there." he whispered into my ear, his warm breath tantalizing my desires.

I giggled, "It's unfortunate that curfew called."

"Well, that didn't stop me from getting you into that building later that night, did it?"

I bit my lip, glad that remembered that as well, "It's something I'd never forget."

* * *

_**That evening…** _

It was now Desmond's turn for work. We walked hand in hand, walking from his apartment when he stopped. I turned to look at him, "Are you okay?" I asked and took a step back toward him.

"I was thinking about the first time we kissed all day," he said, pulling me into his arms and pressing me against the wall, "Remembering how I felt in that moment and how much I wanted to pleasure you." he whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine, "How much I wanted to _feel_ you."

"Desmond..." I said, catching my breath from his sudden seductive demeanour.

"I know you wanted to feel me inside of you, too." he smiled, kissing my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him as he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me with so much intensity. He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his erection pressing against me and it was driving me wild. I wanted to go back to his apartment and give him everything I had. I wanted to show him how much I could pleasure him and fulfill his every desire. I wanted him to do anything and everything to me. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to wait until we arrived at his apartment once again if he even decided to go back.

"What the _fuck_?!" we heard, looking to see Kyle, Kayla and Dylan.

Desmond put me down and I fixed my clothing, looking at our friends sheepishly. Kyle seemed irritated, to say the least. Kayla seemed ecstatic, jumping in place and clapping her hands while Dylan just stood there with his hands in his pocket, since he was never one to really care about people's personal life. Still, the look on his face told me that something else was going on.

"That took longer than I expected," Dylan said with a small smirk, pulling out his wallet and handing Kayla a ten-dollar bill.

"You bet on us?!" I exclaimed.

"We all did." Kyle said, looking at Kayla, "I'll buy you a few drinks. Quit staring at me." he snapped.

"Don't be an ass, Kyle." Kayla said, walking up to me and linking her arm with mine.

Desmond looked at his phone, swearing and rushing inside the nightclub to start his shift and we followed him in. At least our friends knew now.

I thought about how our lives had come to this point. I thought about how innocent we were as children and wondered if any of that purity really remained in either of us.

* * *

Desmond and I didn't just make up stories about life outside of 'The Farm', we also made up stories with a variety of scenarios within the walls. It could have been anything: playing house, shopping, ninjas, spies, and so many other ideas that the a child's imagination could conjure up. Sometimes, we would doodle on walls—of course, having to remove the markings once we'd been caught. We'd draw on the chalkboard as well, pretending to teach class to each other, or actually help if it was needed. Playing 'tag' seemed essential to every child's life and it was definitely one of the many things we did during our free time.

On Saturdays, Desmond would have dinner with my parents and I, while I stayed for dinner with his family on Sundays. Unsurprisingly, none of the children were allowed to sleep over, but during the summer season, we were sometimes allowed to 'camp out' in the middle of the compound with constant adult supervision. The children would gather around a bonfire, telling each other scary stories and singing songs, playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose', roasting marshmallows and making 's'mores'.

Every now and then, Desmond and I would play 'Go Fish' with other children, but it usually turned into a fight amongst some, or all, of us. As a result, it wasn't a game that was played very often until we were able to learn how to play in a more civilized manner.

'Checkers' was another game that Desmond and I played together: one that our parents were very happy for us to participate in due to its tactical nature and building up skills for assessing every possible move. 'Chess' didn't ever go the way it was meant to with us playing, however. Instead of playing the game in a diplomatic manner like we did in 'Checkers', the 'Chess' board turned into a battlefield, where we often used rubber bands to shoot pawns at each other and have other nonsensical purposes for the variety of pieces of the game.

All seriousness aside, I can't say that we were never given a chance to be children. Though Desmond and I didn't often see other students play as we did, we later came to realize that the freedom we were given was because of how well we had done in our constant training and perhaps because of the status our parents held, though that still put us in the spotlight to be better than perfect children and members of the Order.

We had clearly grown out of those silly childhood games and fantasies, but they were memories that I would treasure and keep close to my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROLOGUE V**

**Commitment**

* * *

_**August 2012…** _

Our relationship progressed rather quickly. Within a month of making the relationship exclusive, Desmond had moved into my apartment, since it was larger than his. We knew that our friends thought the relationship was moving rapidly, but they weren't aware that Desmond and I had a relationship in the past or that he was the closest person to me for seven years. He was my home.

Desmond began dropping me off to work on his motorcycle—a much quicker way than investing in a car—not to mention that despite living this way for nine years, he still had to keep anonymity and therefore couldn't get a license.

So, our days consisted of dropping me off to the New York Times Building, relaxing at home for a while and then going to Bad Weather, where I would continue my work despite the loud music and constant frantic nature of the place. On weekends, Kyle, Kayla and Dylan would be at the nightclub as well. It was a simple but lively routine.

Once again, we'd become inseparable, just as we were back on 'The Farm'. However, I didn't want either of us to get tired of the constant company. Adding to this, I couldn't always handle the loud, booming music of the club all of the time and he would often distract me with that delicious 'Shirley Templar' of his and once I had one, I wasn't able to concentrate on my work and that, of course, would become problematic the following day.

* * *

Desmond and I were lying in bed after a wonderful, romantic candle-lit dinner and passionate love-making afterwards. Despite being tired, I enjoyed treating him to something special when he came home from work at least once a week.

We tended to lie in silence and appreciate each other's embrace afterwards, sometimes having a conversation, but often times drifted into slumber either way.

"This is much better than lying on that hard floor back on 'The Farm', isn't it?" he spoke softly.

"Much better," I laughed lightly, turning to face him.

He looked into my eyes, moving some of my hair out of my face and pressed his lips against mine, his hand gently holding my cheek, "I never thought we could have a life like this, Meg."

I smiled, "I've been needing to tell you something."

He moved his head back to look at me, "Already?" he asked, swallowing with a serious expression on his face as I felt his muscles become tense.

I couldn't help but laugh as I realized what he thought I was going to say, "No, no! It's not that, Des," I assured him and he relaxed, sighing with relief, "Remember the regulation about reproduction?" I asked.

"Uh, yes. What about it?"

"Well, I had that regulation abolished, but I did speak to William out of curiosity of who I would have been paired with."

He stared at me for several moments, "Go on."

"He said, 'Honestly, Meghan, I can't stand you, but the only person who could ever be the right counterpart for you is my son'." I told him, mocking the way William spoke and causing Desmond to chuckle.

Desmond looked both confused and surprised upon hearing this, "Are you sure you asked my father?" he asked and I reassured him that it was indeed William that I spoke to regarding this. "Enough about him," he said, kissing me and climbing on top of me, "Ready for round two?" he asked with a smirk.

"We're not playing Mortal Kombat, baby." I laughed, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

He opened our nightstand and I could only assume that he wanted to initiate foreplay. I wasn't sure what his hand was doing with mine, but I tried to concentrate on his lips against mine. I froze in place upon feeling something cold, looking at him in shock as he smiled at me, kissing my neck while I investigated. I was taken aback. I was absolutely speechless. I knew Desmond was different, but it was the most unusual way to put a ring on someone's finger. Regardless of this, I was entranced by the beautiful and simple diamond adorning the silver ring.

"D-Desmond—"

"Yeah, babe?" he answered, lips still on my body.

"Desmond!" I said, holding his face in my hands now for his full attention, "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing if I wasn't, Meg." he spoke gently, leaning in to continue kissing me.

I smiled, being so overwhelmed with excitement that my cheeks began to hurt. I pressed my hands against his chest, lifting my hip to roll him over and get on top of him, kissing him over and over again.

* * *

Desmond and I were ecstatic about the engagement, but we also wanted to see how long it would take for our friends to notice. A week went by and none of them said anything. I guess Desmond couldn't wait any longer.

"Shots for everyone at the bar tonight, on the house." Desmond called out, receiving cheers from everyone for his generosity, but treated himself and I to a shot of 'Johnny Walker Black Label' whiskey.

He held up his shot and we all followed, "To my gorgeous fiancée, Faye." he said, causing our friends to go wide-eyed as the glasses clanged together.

Desmond and I took our shot, watching the three as they were behind due to the sudden announcement.

"When did this happen?" Dylan asked before tipping the shot glass back to consume the liquid.

"A week ago." I answered with a smile, taking a sip of my Shirley Templar.

"Why didn't you tell me, Faye?!" Kayla exclaimed, hugging me.

I wrapped my arm around her in return, "Des and I wanted to see how long it would take for you guys to notice." I explained, lifting my hand to show her the ring.

"It's _beautiful_!" she yelled in my ear from her excitement.

"You guys are moving way too fast." Kyle commented in a rather callous way, though that was just his nature and therefore nobody took offence.

"Perhaps," Desmond answered, looking at me, "But I've never met anyone like Faye before. I'm not passing up the chance to make her mine." he finished, kissing my hand and causing me to blush.

"So, when's the big day?" Kayla asked me.

I smiled, looking at the ring after forcibly prying my eyes from Desmond's, "We haven't picked a date yet, but we thought about just throwing a small reception and sign rather than waste money on a huge ceremony, especially when you consider the rates in New York."

"Simple and effective." Desmond agreed as he cleaned the bar.

I watched him as he continued working and I couldn't help but smile as I remember his words all those years ago.

" _Y-you'll be mine forever, right, Meg?"_

He was so nervous that night, but it was innocent and genuine. I guess I really was meant to be his forever.

But what would our future hold in store for us? Would we continue residing in my apartment, move into a bigger one or would we invest in a condo instead? What about children? Did he even want children? Did _I_ want children? What about William? No matter how hard we tried to live a normal life, the reality was we were born and raised as Assassins. Nothing could _ever_ change that and if I didn't return with Desmond, William would know that I abandoned my mission to retrieve his son. I had already been lying to the man during weekly updates, simply telling him that I'm still following leads.

All of these thoughts were enough to raise anxieties, but looking at Desmond made me forget any concerns that would swarm me if they had the chance. For now, I would enjoy the time that I had with him and worry about these situations when the time came for each one. One day, I would tell William the truth and maybe, just _maybe_ , he'd be happy for us. After all, Desmond and I were initially paired already. What possible harm could come from us being together?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the Prologue. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I will see you all in the next part of this Trilogy.

**PROLOGUE VI**

**Forever**

* * *

The date was set for the seventh of September. Even though the plans were to have a small wedding reception, the preparations became a much harder task than we had anticipated. Regardless, I managed to get past pulling my hair out and tackled my part of the 'to-do list' effectively. Desmond and I had organized the menu and the guest list. We wanted to make the most out of our little wedding. We wanted to make it unforgettable and perfect for us.

Naturally, I had my outfit picked out already and it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a white and strapless. The top piece was a corset-style and the first of the double-layered skirt was pinned up to the hip on the right side with a rose dusted in silver glitter. The second of the double layer was ruffled and the length came to just past my knees and underneath the skirt were a few layers of tulle. The shoes were simple, silver heels. I had simple, laced gloves that ended just at the wrist and to complete the outfit, a small tiara.

The thought of being married to Desmond made my heart flutter. I, of course, fantasized about it since we first showed each other romantic affection, but for this to _actually_ happen after nine years of not even knowing he was still alive was surreal.

Kayla's dress was silver, the skirt having a simple flare design and the top part being a halter with an open back that reached down to the small of her back.

Everything was coming together so perfectly. Despite my anxiety, Desmond and I were taking on the task of everyday life and preparing for the event extremely well.

* * *

_**The night of September first…** _

I had a rough day at work. The manager didn't just decide to make my work life a living hell like usual, she'd decided to put me in charge of training the new intern as well. Personally, the intern didn't seem to know very much about Journalism. I felt like I was teaching a toddler and I just wanted to get out of there, come home, shower, prepare dinner for Desmond and go to bed and that's exactly what I did when I got home. I didn't have the energy to keep Desmond's company at work, but the thirty minutes I got to relax in his arms before he had to leave would have to suffice until he came back home.

* * *

_**11:30 p.m. …** _

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I languidly answered the call, smiling upon hearing Desmond's voice on the other end.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." he spoke, causing me to laugh.

"You know you're lame, right?" I asked him.

He chuckled lightly, "I got it from being around you so much. So, I know you're tired, but I'm lonely here. Do you think you could come down and keep my company?"

"At," I began, pausing to look at my phone and being momentarily blinded by the brightness of the screen before pressing the device back to my ear again, "eleven-thirty at night?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Saturday nights suck without you." he spoke, sounding extremely bored.

"Having to train a new intern on a Saturday sucks," I challenged him, "Who the hell makes someone work on a fucking Saturday, anyway?" I complained. His laughter caused me to do the same.

He exhaled a deep breath, "Alright, well I'll be home around three as usual. Sleep well, gorgeous."

I smiled, "Keep your head down, handsome. I love you."

"I love you, too." he spoke softly before hanging up.

I placed my phone down and went back to my somewhat peaceful slumber. I felt guilty for saying 'no' the only time he'd ever asked me, but I also knew my body wasn't going to cooperate with me, either. Besides, he'd been doing this for so many years, I was certain that he could survive without me for one Saturday night shift.

* * *

_**Sunday morning…** _

Desmond wasn't in bed when I woke up. I got up and searched the apartment for him, calling out as I walked about still half asleep. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my phone to see if I missed any text messages or phone calls, but the last entry in my call log was when he'd called to ask if I'd come down to the nightclub to keep his company. I called his phone, but it went straight to his voicemail. I left a simple message, telling him that I was worried and to call me as soon as possible.

This wasn't like him. If he'd gone out, he'd tell me if I was sleeping and he would certainly answer his phone if he was able to. I called again, but still nothing. I called Kyle, asking if any of them had seen him. He said that Desmond went outside during his break but never came back in and they just assumed he had come home. I called Dylan, but I got the same response.

I got dressed, grabbing my handbag as I rushed out of the apartment and made my way to 'Bad Weather'. A part of me was mortified to see Desmond's motorcycle still parked in its usual spot. I spoke to his manager. She informed me, or more rather complained, that he had taken his break and never came back inside. She, too, was concerned once realizing that Desmond didn't cut work short and come home, which would have been out of character for him even if he did such a thing.

I returned home, most of my time being spent with my cellphone in my hands as I laid curled up with a blanket on the couch in front of the television. I repeatedly texted and called him, but there was no response. My text messages weren't even being received by his phone.

* * *

I waited. One day passed, then another. Our wedding reception had to be cancelled because Desmond still never returned home or made any contact with me. I couldn't even file a missing person report because of our imperative need for anonymity, but Desmond was missing. The only thing I could think of in that moment was that they had gotten to him.

I had to return to 'The Farm' after waiting for an entire week. I explained the events to William and though he was disappointed in my actions, he didn't seem to be surprised that I would make such a decision despite my orders.

It was confirmed that the Templars had taken Desmond and was being held by Warren Vidic, a scientist at Abstergo Industries in Italy who was working on what was known as the 'Animus Project'. He had invented a machine called an 'Animus' that was able to explore genetic memories through subjects. Desmond had become 'Subject Seventeen' and was being used to find the 'Apple'—one of the 'Pieces of Eden', which we learnt of in our ancestral studies.

I fought to go after Desmond, but William wouldn't let me. We were raised to not give in to emotions, but I had become so lost in them that I would only make the situation worse. Despite strict orders, I had packed and was ready to retrieve Desmond. I couldn't lose him again. Not this soon after finding him. Then, I was stopped at the gate by the doctor and learnt of your existence. I couldn't risk losing either of you.

Those on 'The Farm' who attempted to free Desmond from Abstergo were unsuccessful. Then, the attack William had constantly warned us about for so many years finally came and as a result, William, Desmond's mother and I fled before the agents from Abstergo arrived. We split up to avoid detection and I found myself in the seaport city of Vancouver, Canada.

I was able to initiate contact with Rebecca Crane, a fellow Assassin and friend. She informed me that she, Desmond, Shaun—another Assassin, and Lucy Stillman were now in hiding from Abstergo. She wasn't able to tell me where, for obvious reasons, but I did tell her about you. She promised to bring Desmond back to us.

When I was able to reunite with Rebecca, Shaun and William after your birth, I was told that Lucy was, as I suspected, a traitor and that Desmond remained in hiding after killing her under 'Juno's' control and for his own safety, couldn't make contact. They spoke of Desmond often speaking about Juno, a member of the 'First Civilization' who often came to Desmond, so he had said, but didn't go into detail of every conversation. I had to accept that I may not see Desmond for a very long time. I was distraught and heartbroken that he was taken from me once again after all those years of being without him.

But we will find him, Anya. Your father is out there, somewhere. Waiting for you. Waiting for us.


End file.
